The Imperial Families
Category:Browse IC 1500 The Toturi dynasty has enjoyed several generations of stability, overcoming the chaos and danger which characterized its early years, and defeating the challenges from the Gozoku and Bloodspeakers. Today, the authority and divine right of the Toturi line is almost as unquestioned as that of the Hantei before the Day of Thunder. The Imperial families continue to carry out their traditional roles in support of the Emperor, but their relative balance of authority and influence has been distorted in recent years by the vigorous reign of Miya Shikan, the Imperial Herald, and his dedicated (some might say fanatical) devotion to the cause of peace. With the relative inactivity of the Seppun and Otomo daimyos, Shikan has become the most public face of the Imperials, and his voice is heard in every court. ---- IC 1502 The Imperials are dominated by Miya Shikan, the Miya family daimyo and Imperial Herald. The Seppun daimyo is an ineffectual bureaucrat, while the Otomo daimyo is a recluse. However, the uncle of the Otomo daimyo has recently been taking steps to counteract Shikan’s power. The offices of Chancellor and Imperial Advisor still exist, but have been empty since their last occupants died and retired, respectively. ---- ''Imperial Chancellor By a very narrow margin, the clans have agreed that an Imperial should hold such a position, and the Emperor has accordingly appointed Otomo Kazuma, Uncle to the Otomo Daimyo, to the office.'' The Emperor and His Family Toturi XII, the Sapphire Emperor, formerly called the "Joyous Prince," Emperor of Rokugan A man forty-one years of age, who has reigned as Emperor for nineteen of those. Known as a compassionate man, his reign has been a time of tranquility and peace, and he is reputed to fully support the peace-making efforts of Miya Shikan. Since the death of his wife, Empress Amika, seven years ago, he has refused to remarry or even to take a concubine. Despite his advancing age, Toturi XII is still a handsome and vigorous man, with only a few gray streaks in his hair. Toturi Hatsu and Toturi Kobashi, "the Twins" The Emperor's eldest sons, twenty-one years old at the time of their deaths. Only the Emperor and their midwife knew which of them was older. Hatsu was trained as a Crane duelist, while Kobashi studied at the Akodo school, and each brother dyed his hair to honor their respective school's Clan. However, they were known to be close friends and traveled together frequently, showing no sign of real rivalry. Both brothers were handsome and charming, and were considered to be among the most sought-after bachelors in the Empire. Their tragic deaths have left the Empire uncertain about the future of the Toturi dynasty. Toturi Yukihime, "the Princess" Twenty years old, the Emperor's eldest daughter, trained in the Otomo school. Yukihime is not the Emperor's most beautiful daughter (that honor belongs to Hisako), but she is undeniably the most elegant and sophisticated. Prominent daimyos and courtiers courted her avidly for over three years, and her marriage has now finally been arranged, to Daidoji Kowaru, daimyo of the Daidoji family. Toturi Maihime, "the Scholar" Nineteen years old. The Emperor's second daughter has already made trips to visit the libraries of both the Ikoma and the Phoenix, and is said to be able to discourse on almost any topic with the finest scholars in the Empire. Unfortunately, such dedicated education seems to consume most of her time and effort, and she is seldom seen in the courts. Unsurprisingly, this has made it difficult for anyone to court her, and indeed few can even claim to have seen her face. Toturi Gendo, "the Monk" Eighteen years old. Gendo is rumored to have suffered from epileptic fits and strange visions from a young age, and it is rumored that when he turned thirteen his hair began turning white. Shortly after, it was quietly announced that he had renounced his name and taken vows as a monk. His current name and whereabouts are known only to the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Toturi Hisako, "the Lovely Serpent" Seventeen years old. Unquestionably the most beautiful of the Emperor's four daughters, and also the most willful - her decision to train with the Scorpion in order to honor her mother nearly triggered a war. Unrepentant, Hisako has remained with her mother's Clan ever since, and is now a member of the famed Kyozou Theatre Troupe, one of the most renowned acting troupes in the Empire. Hisako is much sought-after as a bride, although those who wish her hand tend to be a bit less respectable than those courting her older sister Yukihime. Toturi Hizatoru, "the Rogue" A boy of fifteen, fostered to the Mantis as part of Miya Shikan's peace treaty after Hisako went to the Scorpion. A mischievous, energetic boy who has already completed his gempukku. Known to be an enthusiastic sailor who spends much of his time at sea on Mantis ships, and there are rumors that he has been seen aboard the less reputable Mantis ships and even in foreign ports. He is also said to be a close friend to Yoritomo Ogawa, the sensei of Dojo Raiden. Toturi Kobe, "the Silent" The Emperor's youngest son, thirteen years old. Always a quiet, reserved boy, in the last seven years he has refused to speak a single word. It is rumored that he cried out at the moment of his mother's death, even though he was on the opposite side of the Imperial Palace at the time. Kobe is known to be close to his younger sister Chisa, but holds himself apart from the rest of his family. Last year, it was arranged for him to be fostered to the Crab Clan as part of another of Miya Shikan's elaborate treaties. Toturi Chisa, "Chisa-chan" The Emperor's youngest child, eight years old, whose birth took the life of her mother. Chisa is the darling of her family and of the Imperial courts, with many elegant ladies and fine courtiers competing to pamper her, no doubt in hopes of winning her father's approval. Imperial Family Daimyos Otomo Norito, Otomo family daimyo Twenty-eight years old, although those who have seen him claim he appears far older. Norito is a writer and poet, and it is rumored that many of the most popular pillow-books of recent years were written by him and published under false names. Sadly, he has suffered from fragile health since he was a small boy, and has lived most of his life in seclusion. Norito has never married, and given his poor health is unlikely to do so - his cousins have begun aggressively seeking his favor in hopes of being named his heir. Seppun Munemori, daimyo of the Seppun General of the Imperial Legions: A bland, forgettable man of thirty-seven, who has served in his office for fifteen years. Munemori is a bureaucrat with no real military experience, and is rumored to occupy himself with minutia such as redesigning the garments and banners of the Imperial Guard. Miya Shikan, the Imperial Herald, Miya family daimyo Forty-seven years old, six years past the normal age of retirement, but refuses to do so on the grounds that his work is far too important to be left to his successors. A dedicated peace-maker whose treaties, agreements, and other diplomatic accomplishments has kept war from the Empire for more than a generation. He is seen frequently in all the courts of Rokugan, and is probably the most well-known figure in the Imperial families. Shikan has a pale, narrow face and a clean-shaven scalp, making him look almost monastic, and his habitual expression is a disapproving glare. Imperial NPCs Miya Hanzu, Shisha of the Miya family Miya Hanzu is a short, slight, unmemorable man, clean-shaven, who wears his hair in a typical samurai topknot. He is very self-effacing. Otomo Kazuma, Imperial Chancellor A middle-aged courtier who is the uncle of Otomo Norito, the Otomo family daimyo. He is an older man, well into his fifties, and was living in semi-retirement until the recent deaths of two of the Imperial heirs, which prompted him to emerge from seclusion and resume serving the Imperial families. Otomo Komaji, Imperial Tax Assessor Komaji is a tall, handsome man with perfectly-styled hair and calm, perceptive eyes. He is a dedicated and honorable man who performs his duties to the very best of his ability. Otomo Hiroshi, Imperial Historian Otomo Hiroshi is a young Otomo courtier who has recently been appointed as a historian. Hiroshi is a friendly and honorable young man who wears a formal samurai topknot and a neatly-trimmed goatee. Imperial PCs Miya Tetsu Rank 1 Miya Herald, Status 3, Glory 1 Tetsu is a young man who supports Miya Shikan fully and completely, and does so rather stubbornly despite the many rumors about the Miya Family Daimyo. He is married to another Miya. Otomo Arishikage Formerly Shosuro Arishikage, Wife to Otomo Sukishi, Emerald Magistrate A beautiful young woman. She does not wear a mempo (mask), but has painted a flight of fanciful butterflies on her face, enhancing her looks rather than concealing her features. Her voice is musical, obviously carefully trained. Otomo Muhi Adopted son of Otomo Sukishi and Arishikage, Formerly Ronin Otomo Sukishi Husband to Otomo Arishikage Otomo Samodei Rank 2 Mirumoto Bushi, Status 2, Glory 4 Boastful but talented young swordsman, unswervingly loyal to the Emperor. Takes any opportunity to be of service to Imperial Magistrates (Emerald in particular) and serving them in the capacity of Yoriki. Possessed of a particular enmity towards Gaijin. "Yes, that is a foreign-sounding name. Is there some kind of problem?" *Click* ----